This second competing renewal application of a T32 program initiated in 2002 retains as its goal to provide experiential training in molecular and mechanistic research to post- DVM/VMD candidates with residency specialization. Graduates from the program will have unique skills to bridge basic research to in vivo translation with impact on human and animal health in a time of emerging diseases, biosecurity, and One Medicine. The training program builds on a robust initial phase of residency training funded by non-T32 sources to merge seamlessly to the T32-supported mentored research training emphasizing modern multidisciplinary methods linked to translational application. The program also stresses critical thinking in experimental design and data interpretation, scientific writing, publication, communication skills, and the ethical conduct of research. The desired outcome of this training program is production of DVM/VMD scientists who will become successful NIH-funded principal investigators able to respond to national human and animal health priorities. The program is guided by experienced leadership, counseled by an external advisory committee comprised of expert T32 Program Directors, populated with diverse faculty skilled in research mentorship. Major indicators of success in the first 9 years of this award include: (1) successful recruitment and retention of trainees since inception; (2) attainment of the PhD by all 10 eligible trainees to date--6 of whom have received NIH K career development awards, 8 of whom are appointed in junior faculty level positions focusing on research; and, (3) the generation of ~75 scientific publications by T32 trainees. Here we apply for support to continue this productive training program at its present level.